


Farewell, Queen.

by MissToastie



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Charlynch - Freeform, F/F, Friendship, I am so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 21:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15615309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissToastie/pseuds/MissToastie
Summary: Becky takes a leave of absence from work to be by her best friends side.





	Farewell, Queen.

"I'm going to hand the title over, forfeit it." 

Charlotte watched as Becky gently sat down on her bed, her eyes full of tears that threatened to fall down those beautiful Irish cheeks at any given moment. She knew Becky, knew she wouldn't allow the tears to actually fall; not after making her promise no more tears.

"You are not." Charlotte shook her head. "You're on the biggest road of your career so far, Becks. You just became 4 time champion, it's your first RAW Womens championship." Charlotte crossed her arms over her weakened frame. "I wont let you do that."

"You don't have a choice in this Charlotte." Becky glared. Her eyes still glistened but still those years didn't dare to fall. "I'm going on leave, taking time off; I'm not leaving your side." Her nostrils flared as she watched as Charlotte took a deep breath and was about to speak. "Stop being so god damn selfish, Charlotte. Let people be by your side; let me be by your side."

"People shouldn't have to stop living their life just because mine is ending." Refusing to make eye contact, Charlotte looked down at her fingernails. 

"Theres no way in hell I could be on the road when you're going through this." Becky whispered. She cleared her throat; begging herself to pull through this. "I'm not leaving your side. If I don't get to spend the rest of my life with my best friend by my side then nobody in this world is going to stop me from being by yours."

"It's not going to be pretty, Becks." Cancer was a god damn bitch. 

"Nothing in this world can make you not look pretty." Becky replied. "You'll always be beautiful to me." Becky stood up and gently wrapped her arms around a fragile Charlotte; pulling her close. "Not even cancer could take your beauty from you."

\----------------------

Charlotte lay in bed sobbing, watching RAW live on her TV. Her best friend was standing in the middle of the ring with Stephanie McMahon and HHH. The RAW women's championship title was slung over her shoulder.

"I uh...I guess you all know why I'm out here and what I'm about to do." Becky stopped speaking as the crowd began chanting "We love Charlotte!" As the camera's showed all angles of the crowd, the many Charlotte Flair signs that people had made brought fresh tears to Charlotte's eyes. The shots of little girls sobbing while wearing their Charlotte merch, holding their Charlotte Barbie's ever so close to them. 

"I love her too." Becky nodded. "And that's why I gotta do this. Because as much as this title means to me...my best friend means so much more. I gotta be by her side over the next few months. I gotta take time out for me." 

The crowd began chanting again, louder than Charlotte ever thought possible. 'Thank you Charlotte!' 'Thank you Becky!' 'Thank you Charlotte'.

"Charlotte Flair has been one of the most spectacular female wrestlers to ever step into this ring." Stephanie McMahon spoke into her microphone. "Week after week she delivered show stopping performances. Giving her everything for every single fan who came to watch their favourite wrestlers perform. She helped build the women's evolution to what it is today. The fact that we have extra time in our shows given for the women, a lot of that is because of women like Charlotte Flair who never gave up on what this company meant to them."

"I know so many women backstage, even some of the men will never ever forget what Charlotte has taught them, and what she continues to teach them." HHH's voice was shakey. He had known Charlotte for many years, being best friends with her father, Charlotte had always been somewhat in his life, even before her NXT days. "I know I never will."

"Charlotte is literally one of the best people to have ever entered my life, period." Becky spoke into her mic. "And I'm going to be there for her, doing anything I can to make her as comfortable as possible." Sliding the title off her shoulder, she handed it to Stephanie. "You make sure whomever gets this title next is the most deserving woman on that roster and you make her work hard to defend it. These people," Becky pointed to the crowd. "deserve that."

\-------------------

Two months had passed since Becky had gone on a leave of absence from work, five weeks ago Charlotte moved into the guest house of her father's house, and two weeks ago Becky had moved in with her. Wanting to be there every minute of every day.

Charlotte's health was declining at a rapid pace. Her time frame of four months left in this world was seeming less and less likely. She could no longer keep food down, she was losing control of her bladder and bowel, she was bed ridden, and weak; she was exhausted.

"Hey Charlie bear." Becky climbed into bed and gently pulled Charlotte into her embrace. "My big brave girl." Charlotte made a crackling noise, keeping her eyes closed. "God gave you made the last ten years of my life the best they've ever been." The best they ever would be, Becky thought. "I still remember the day we met you know? Down at NXT, Hunter introducing us, all I could think about was the fact that I was meeting Ric Flair's daughter. I made a really crappy pun, probably the worst one I've ever made and you laughed. You laughed so hard, the only person who did laugh and you actually thanked me that afternoon in the locker room; you said you hadn't laughed so hard in such a long time...and I thought to myself, I'm gonna make this woman laugh every time I see her because her laughter was so damn beautiful." Becky squeezed Charlotte a little tighter. "And then getting to know you, god that was a blessing. The moment I thought to myself that you were my best friend, I knew we were on the way to something special." Charlotte's breathing became louder. Becky held her tighter. 

"Ah my Louise," Becky knew. "The times spent on the road with you were the best times I've ever had. Ive never laughed so hard." Charlotte let out a soft groan. A whimper. "A bloody honour to share the ring with you too. The most hard working woman I've ever met in my life. A show stopper. A crowd pleaser." She let out a laugh that sounded like a sob. Her heart was breaking. It was just after 3 am and her best friend was dying in her arms. "You've been a bloody fighter your whole life Flair, you can let go now." She felt her tears slide down her face. Tears she told herself to hold onto. But she couldn't. Her heart was breaking. It was literally being tore out and stomped on and shredded into tiny pieces that she wasn't sure could ever form back together. "You deserve peace, Charlotte. You can let go, I promise I'll keep holding on to you, but you my pretty girl, you can let go." She was whispering. Holding her best friend close, closer than she ever thought possible. "I've got you Charlie bear." She kissed her head. "I've got you."

\----------

Becky was staring at the clock on the wall. 3:49 am....3:50 am. 23 minutes had slowly dragged by since Charlotte slipped away. Becky wasn't ready to let go. The nurse that the Flair family had hired had entered the room after Becky pressed the buzzed at 3:30 am. Confirming that Charlotte no longer had a pulse. The nurse had asked if Becky wanted the others to be told, but she shook her head. Not yet. She needed to hold her just that little longer. 

She thought back to a conversation she had had with Charlotte just ten days ago... something about the time when Becky was ready to go back to work, that Charlotte would be with her every single moment. Never really leaving her side. That she would be there holding her arm up with the ref when Becky claimed her title back; winning the most prestigious title around her waist. 

Tears fell down her cheeks as she sobbed into Charlotte's head. She shook her head. Her heart hurt. Her chest hurt. Every Fucking inch of her hurt. Her Louise had been taken from her. Her tea time buddy. Her best fucking friend...was gone. 

She was gone

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry. I don't even know where this came from but shit I actually sobbed writing this. First time I have ever made myself cry from my own writing.


End file.
